


"Do you have any regrets?"

by summerlikeus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlikeus/pseuds/summerlikeus
Summary: Seongwu is a famous actor and Minhyun is a celebrated singer. On his 10th year debut anniversary, Seongwu sat down for a tell-all magazine interview. The questions are uncomfortably invasive but his answers are mostly wrapped up in riddles, and he can't stop thinking about an old friend.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"Do you have any regrets?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a day of non stop listening to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4fFfyouye6vrX9o9z4PVMu?si=0ewLmRCAQSyVP_TZ97IOvQ). Please allow me to waste 30 seconds of your time.

"Well, not really regret, _regret_ , the _I-wish-I-had-or-had-not-done-it_ kind of thing," Seongwu responds. "But if there's anything at all, it's that I wish I knew better when I was younger."

Seongwu has pictured it in the past: two 20-something year old boys, heads filled with nothing but their impossibly big dreams, too preoccupied to notice their own feelings growing day by day in secret. 'Don't cross that path', Seongwu wants to warn them. 

When Sungwoon didn't scribble on his paper, Seongwu knew he wanted a different answer, something specific and personal. He is, afterall, an entertainment columnist. It's their job to gossip.

"Knew better in what sense?" Sungwoon prods.

Seongwu manages a shrug to indicate _whatever,_ because what exactly is better?

When it's clear Sungwoon is waiting for him to elaborate, Seongwu shrugs again and replies, "stuff."

"Stuff like?"

S _tuff like_ "stop being friends', 'don't fall in love', all that jazz. But Seongwu has long reconciled with the fact that some things are simply inevitable. A major part of his life was settled the day he met Minhyun, and although it ended with a heartbreak more than any of the two of them could handle, he'd still have it again from start to finish. 

When it comes to Minhyun, Seongwu's only real regret is that they didn't love sooner.

"You know what I realized all these years?" Seongwu starts and the columnist straightens on his seat, preparing to take notes. 

"People like to go in circles to avoid the important issue because we're all afraid of the consequences it entails once we get there. But there's so much time wasted on dilly-dallying, Sungwoon." Seongwu continues. He knows Sungwoon will want more now that he has given him something to work on. But he's not going to let him dissect him further.

"I wish we knew better than to waste our time with our indecision." Seongwu added with finality. "Now do what you can with that information 'cause we're moving to the next question."

Sungwoon chuckles and says under his breath, "What a diva."


End file.
